russelfandomcom-20200213-history
How did Janella Salvador's Janella in Wonderland fare in the ratings game?
March 19, 2014 Janella in Wonderland'' is topbilled by Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador.' IBC-13's top-rating and first ever fantaserye ''Janella in Wonderland remained as the most watched program nationwide and in Mega Manila since January 6 and now joins the foray into the 'Sirena Wars' last Monday, March 17. This fantasy series is topbilled by Janella Salvador and her leading men Marlo Mortel and Andrei Felix, directed by Jeffrey Jeturian and Paco Sta. Maria. Last Monday, Janella (Janella Salvador) got a mermaid tale at the island to explore the deep. How will Marvin (Andrei Felix) learn Janella as the mermaid tale of the sea? Janella goes to her friends Fallon (Gabbi Garcia), Andy (Chelseah Ongsee) and Aira (Janina Vela) who are showing that take the picture for Victor (Marlo), Janella's love interest who called it Mallows. Bettina (Roxee B) knows that Victor believe that Janella is a mermaid girl. Snouts (voiced by Harvey Bautista) appearing to the girls Fallon, Andy and Aira with her boyfriend Victor, confirmed that Janella will go swimming while she uses her magical necklace to transform into a mermaid and went to Oceana to tell her mother Calissa (Kat Alano) for the good news. Janella met up with her Queen Calissa, and also Zuma (voiced by Alyanna Angeles). Janella meet her new bestfriend Merliah (Ysabel Ortega) who is a mermaid in Oceana and she looks at the water for her with Zuma's mermaid friends Syrenka (Jai Agpangan) and Kim (Joj Agpangan). The group search for the items, occasionally calling Fallon and Andy, and later Victor, for help with research. How will Janella will lure Eris (Alessandra de Rossi) into the whirlpool? '''''Andrei Felix and Kat Alano Roxee B and Sam Y.G. And tonight, viewers had the chance to watch the mermaid story of Janella. The show's official hashtag #JanellaOhMyMermaid! became one of the worldwide trending topics last Monday (March 17). Janella Salvador as Janella, a mermaid tale Janella in Wonderland has been among the top 30 programs nationwide since its launch last January. IBC sales and marketing head Tessie Taylor that the series is now ranking the advertising revenue for IBC-13, when they prompted the network to put the fantasy series in a primetime slot. When Janella in Wonderland first aired on January 6, it is the first ever fantaserye offering of IBC-13 in the primetime slot of 7:45 p.m. from Monday to Friday, 45 minutes each time. IBC executives were pleasantly hit the rating of 31.1% in its premiere telecast, toppled the unbeatable fantaseryes such as Honesto and Adarna in the ratings game. So that, the fantasy series will recapture the glory days of IBC-13 as the birthplace of the golden age of Philippine television. Now that the phenomenal fantaserye which led the eading networks, ABS-CBN and GMA, to air the mermaid-themed fantaseryes including Dyesebel and Kambal Sirena. MEGA MANILA RATINGS. In Mega Manila, the Kapinoy fantaserye Janella in Wonderland which will able to beat ABS-CBN's version of Dyesebel and GMA-7's mermaid-themed show Kambal Sirena. According to data from AGB Nielsen, Janella in Wonderland registered in 31.8% rating, it remained as the most watched program that day. Mars Ravelo's Dyesebel, its rival show starring Anne Curtis, was able to garnered a rating of 25.2% that night. The second most-wactehd program last March 17. Kambal Sirena, another rival show starring Louise delos Reyes, was able to get a rating of 23.6% that night. It became the second most-watched program last March 17. NATIONWIDE RATINGS. According to data from Kantar Media, the fantasy series scored a national TV rating of 38.5%, or almost 15 points higher than its rival program Dyesebel, which got 32.8% and Kambal Sirena with only 17.9%.